1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorized wheelbarrow and more particularly pertains to transporting materials from one location to another with a motorized wheelbarrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheelbarrows is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheelbarrows heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting materials placed therein from one location to another are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,625 to Stasse discloses an engine powered wheelbarrow. U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,470 to Baddore et al. discloses a motorized wheelbarrow. U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,043 to Valdex discloses a self-propelled earth moving device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,945 to Hamilton discloses a motorized garden plow or cultivator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,508 to Hoover et al. discloses a motorized wheelbarrow.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a motorized wheelbarrow with switches that control motor operations based on the position and orientation of the container and handles.
In this respect, the motorized wheelbarrow according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting materials placed therein from one location to another.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved motorized wheelbarrow which can be used for transporting materials placed therein from one location to another. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.